Whole New World
by Elysse Raven-Rose
Summary: Six people are kidnapped, changed into...something else, they escape and luckily fall into the arms of the Cullen's and the Black Pack, but will the Volturi let them live? Especially with the gifts they possess? Will other covens like or hate them and for two wolves it's to late to turn them away.
1. Chapter 1

**I came up with this a long time ago but now I'm writing it out instead of it just being in my head :)**

"We need to get out of here" I say for maybe the hundredth time.

"I know Kas, I know but how?" Jason my cousin asks desperately, he was two years older than me, light brown hair he was sitting on the ground of our cell room which reminded me of a mental asylum with a thick steel door and bared window, with bullet proof glass. Will Jason's younger brother and my other cousin sat next to him he had darker hair than Jason and I though we all had brown hair, their light blue eyes matched mine where a dark blue, Anthony a friend of mine sat in the corner he didn't say anything, there wasn't much to say, he had dark curly hair and brown eyes he stared forward, his best friend and another friend of mine sat next to him, Josh he was the tallest of us blonde hair and blue eyes, he looked like he belonged at the beach, Jamie a friend of my cousins who had become our friend as well, was the only one besides me standing, he hated being confined, he belonged out, even back home he went camping, fishing, skating, sailing, swimming, climbing, running, things to get him out of the house and into the world, so being trapped in this room with us for four weeks was torture for him.

I was just hoping our jailer didn't come back, I didn't quiet remember how he took us all I know is that I was with Anthony and Josh at the time and an hour away from where we were my cousins and there friend was kidnapped as well, I woke up on a slab, a medical table strapped down I could see the other tables in a circle around the room, next to me was Josh I couldn't make my voice work, my body was numb, the next thing I know I was injected with something that made me scream in agony, five voices echoed my screams.

I'm not sure what he did to us but since he had we could see and hear better we didn't get tired, we still slept but we seemed to have so much stamina, but the worst was the hunger, our jailer locked humans in with us, we told them to get to the other side of the room while we stayed as far from them as we could, trying to keep from killing them, ripping out their throats and draining them dry of blood, we didn't try to fool ourselves he had done something to us, made us something other than human, so far we had kept the hunger at bay surviving on the food he gave us but we couldn't hold out for much longer we would end up killing someone an di knew I wouldn't be able to forgive myself, being hungry meant out strength was sapped so we mostly sat on the floor, Jamie unable to sit still kept moving.

"Do that thing again Anthony" I say eventually, he looks to me with a sigh, he stands up holding his hand out facing up, he concentrated and soon little droplets of water appeared in his hand, I still didn't understand how but Anthony could somehow control water, there is moisture in the air even if we don't realise it, Anthony can bring these water particles together and control them, I'd seen him with the water we'd been given in glasses, he could bring them all out of their glasses spin in the air then separate and gently go back into the glasses, it took great concentration, but he did it.

"Josh?" I ask he smiles he did love showing off a little, soon the still air around us moved and Josh floated into the air, as you can guess Josh could control air either to disperse from him, spin into a tornado or cyclone and…fly I so wished could fly it looked like so much fun, Josh landed back on the ground with ease, we had been careful to make sure our jailer didn't know what we could do. Jamie didn't need incentive, he summoned fire to his hand, the fire burned from his own energy and instead of just letting it go again, he juggled the fire ball from each hand as if it was just a ball, I smiled yeah, it was really cool and suited Jamie, Jamie has crimson red hair, dyed of course but since we became whatever we were, his hair hadn't begun to fade to its normal colour, it stayed perfectly crimson, his green eyes watched the bouncing flame ball before he let it go, it stayed hovering in the air, he clicked his fingers, and it went out.

Outside lightning and thunder cracked as one, anyone else would just think it was a sudden storm but it really was Jason who was standing but leaning against the wall his hands in his pocket with a little smile as it began pouring rain, Jason could control the weather, he could make it blazing hot, freezing cold, snow, rain, cloudy, windy, still anything you could think of even fog, unfortunately not much use to us in here. Will didn't know if he had a gift yet I think he did, he just hadn't figured it out yet, and me? I looked to our window a vine peaked through a very small hole at the bottom corner of the window and continued to come into our cell, until the whole wall near the window was covered in vines.

"I think your power is the coolest" Will says I smile.

"That's it!" Jason yells.

"Shh! What?" I ask hoping our jailer hadn't heard him.

"Make a tree!" he says.

"What?"

"right where the wall is make a tree a huge tree and use the vines to clear away the debris so we can get out of here!" I looked to them all loving the idea, I wasn't so much but we had no choice.

"Everyone get behind me" I say turning to the wall covered in vines I look to the ground by the wall and think _'oak tree, really big oak tree' _and suddenly the ground was shaking as a tree burst through the cement, I didn't focus on that I held out my hands ordering the vines to pull the wall apart, sure enough there was a huge hole where the wall once was and an oak tree growing through the building.

"Let's go!" Jaime calls and we all escape out the hole and run, like we have never run before, in a group we escape our prison leaving it far behind and not stopping until we can't run anymore.

**Interesting beginning, yes I know none of the Twilight cast are in this chapter but don't worry they're coming. I don't own twilight only these characters. Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay they've escaped but they are still in danger, of themselves!**

We travelled for three days I think, we we're starving and dehydrated, not only from blood but food, and the only water we could drink was what Anthony could pull from the air but he was as drained as us and couldn't keep it up, suddenly I just passed out maybe it was from lack of blood, water, food I don't know but I was out.

Jason kept stumbling forward, he had to, everyone one else was unconscious suddenly someone grabbed him he struggled to look up at a man with golden eyes and bronze hair.

"Carlisle!" he called looking behind him, Jason grabbed his shirt.

"You have to get them!" he desperately said.

"There are more of you?" someone else said, suddenly another older man was there he had blonde hair and the same golden eyes, he began checking Jason for injuries was he a doctor?

"Yes my brother, three friends" Jason said coughing his mouth as dry as a desert.

"Jasper, Emmett, Jacob, Embry find them" the blonde man said.

"Wait!" Jason said fighting unconsciousness.

"Is there someone else?" the bronze haired man asked.

"Yes my cousin…Kasey" he said before everything went dark.

Edward held the unconscious boy who with the last of his energy had told them of another who could be as badly hurt as him, Edward looked to Carlisle.

"What is he?"

"I don't know but that isn't important now, Seth help me with this one, Jasper, Emmett, Jacob, Edward, Embry and Leah go find the others" they nodded even Leah who didn't like being ordered around but people needed help so she followed the others, racing the way the boy had come, they came across a boy with dark brown hair he looked around nineteen he was unconscious, Edward picked that boy up as the others raced ahead, not far away where two more boys, Leah, Emmett and Jasper took them back, Jacob and Embry stuck together finding a fourth boy.

"I'll grab this one find the last" Jacob says Embry nods running on, he smelt her first, she smelt of…nature, he found her, her brown hair spilling over the ground, he picked her up, holding her bridal style he ran back to the Cullen's house, the Cullen's had brought beds down into the lounge room, Embry set her down in the space between two of them, the last boy was also being put on the beds.

Leah had to stifle her gasp when the final boy was put down, his eyes opened momentarily and their eyes connected, his eyes closed again, but Leah's was open she was standing by force of will as suddenly everything was cut from her and that boy, the unconscious boy on the bed was all she cared about she glared at Edward Cullen who looked at her _don't you dare vampire_ she hissed at him in her mind he discreetly bowed his head and Leah walked out of the house, shifting when she hit the trees and ran, ran away from what she knew had suddenly happened, even thought she had wanted it to happen now, she was scared…she had imprinted with a boy who's name she didn't even know.

**I didn't like how Leah was always a pain in the book but she deserves someone so here you go Leah :) Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, keep it up! And enjoy this third chapter.**

I opened my eyes feeling something next to me my eyes met brown ones of a little girl she had to be around eight or nine; she had beautiful hair and almost unearthly pale skin.

"Hello" she says.

"Hello" I say back because I wasn't sure what else to do, she smiles.

"I'm Renesmee but Jacob calls me Ness I don't mind which you call me" she says then suddenly touches my face and images fill my mind, of this girls life, and in a few seconds I understand everything from where I am who is here, about vampires, wolves and how they found us, I touch her hand with my own.

"It's nice to meet you Renesmee I'm Kasey" I say with a smile she smiles back, I look beside me Jason and Will where on my right still asleep or unconscious, Anthony, Josh and Jamie where on my other side in the same state I was the only one awake, I sat up properly, standing on unsteady legs I go for the door, Renesmee with me I sit on the patio stair my bare feet touching the ground before me, Renesmee happily followed sitting beside me, I look to her.

"You have had a very interesting life for someone so young" I say she shrugs and I smile, I liked this girl as I knew I think I would like her family and friends, maybe not Leah. I looked back to Renesmee.

"Do you like flowers?" I ask she nods happily.

"What kind?"

"Purple flowers!" she decides I look to the ground right in front of her she does the same and little purple flower pops out she giggle in glee picking the flower.

"It's beautiful!" she says happily.

"Renesmee are you trying to wake our guests?" a women's voice asks coming down the staires I recognised the voice through Renesmee's thoughts as her mother Bella, Bella sees us and comes outside.

"Are you okay?" she asks

"Better I think but I'm starving" I admit.

"Oh we have food"

"I'm afraid I'm not hungry for food Bella"

"You know my name?" I nod and look to Renesmee Bella understands and smiles.

"What do you mean not food?" she asks as the rest of the family come in, I stand going back inside Renesmee comes with me and goes to her father and Jacob.

"Look at the flower Kasey gave me!" she says happily.

"How'd you do that these kind of flowers don't grow here" Carlisle says I smile looking outside they do the same as moss grows over their drive way in a wave which disappears as soon as it comes.

"You can control plants" Jasper observes.

"Yes"

"How?" Carlisle asks.

I sit back on the bed and start telling them all what happened and what I meant about not being hungry for food.

"This scientist or whoever he was, was a vampire?" Bella asks.

"I didn't know it until Renesmee showed me, everything from her life, our jailer as we called him had red eyes, I saw the same in her memories of the Volturi"

"He made you part vampire" Carlisle realises.

"I believe yes"

"And you all have powers?" Jacob asks.

"Will my cousin is the only one who hasn't yet shown signs of a gift but I believe he does; he just doesn't know what it is yet"

"Well we need to get you blood" Esme says.

"Not human please, we fought so hard to stop from hurting people, not even blood bag that is just taking it from people who need it" I say.

"Do you think you can survive of animal blood?" Edward asks I nod.

"Yes"

"We should hunt, collect the blood from animals and feed it to them" Emmett suggests.

"We can help" Leah says from the door I look to her in surprise she must have only just have got there.

"Kasey are you up to going with them?" Carlisle asks.

"Absolutely" I say not feeling it but I didn't have a choice.

**Review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Time for them all to wake up I think :)**

I was hunting Bambi and I felt horrible, okay maybe not Bambi but Bambi's mother, which did not help, but I did just as Emmett told me look at the target, pounce on said target, do not think of the sad scene in the Bambi move where the mother dies.

After one deer I was full, which was surprising but it was easier to get blood since we only needed a few more, after the boys where fed blood they were away and aware, eating Edward and Esme's amazing cooking.

"They're just like Renesmee only they see to have to drink some blood to survive"

"Do you think that is because we were turned not made?" I ask Carlisle thinks about it.

"It could very well be" he agrees, Renesmee was sitting next to me eating the other half of my sandwich.

"Though it doesn't explain how Edward can't hear your thoughts" he continues.

"Yet I can see their future" Alice says.

"As long as red eyes death is in it I'm happy" Jamie says with a smile.

"Can I see what you can do?" Renesmee asks Jamie smiles.

"Outside" I say quickly, not wanting to burn the house of the people who helped us to the ground, Jamie rolls his eyes the rest of us file out.

Jamie makes a huge ball of fire and throws it up into the air making it explode like a fire work and shower down in little sparks, Renesmee loved it, I had to admit it was beautiful, Anthony went next making the water from a stream nearby surround them in a huge water doom, just like Jamie he made it explode socking the lot of us.

"Anthony!" I said accusingly he smiled waving his hand again and all the water left us and the ground back into the river, Renesmee was clapping.

"Show off" Josh says to Anthony I snorted at that and Josh winked doing as he did in our cell on he shot up fifty meters in the air dropped some then bounced his way down like a gymnast landing with his hands in the air.

"Yeah I'm the show off" Anthony says arms folded with a smirk on his face, Josh shrugs.

Jason went next making the bright sunny day suddenly heavily overcast, lighting and thunder cracked then it was gone as if nothing had happened all in ten seconds.

"Wow" Emmett said.

"We never have to wait for a storm to place baseball again we can just get Jason to make it!" he said right afterwards they chuckled. Will surprisingly stood up next.

"I figured this out just after I woke up" he says holding his hand out a spoon from inside suddenly flew into it, Will made it float in the air then change came, being thinned out to an impossible size into a ball into a small bat then back into a spoon.

"You can influence metal" Jasper says.

"Seems so" Will says with a smile greatly happy for it.

"And Kasey can control plants; did the guy that did this know?" Embry asks

"No we made sure he didn't" I tell him he looks to me.

"What's going to happen now?" Rosalie asks.

"Don't leave!" Renesmee says immediately throwing her arms around my waist, as if that could keep me from moving I smile happy she'd miss me, I'd grow to really like her, she was like a sister. I didn't know what would happen next but for some reason I didn't think I was leaving here for a long time and these people a lot longer.

**More Leah up next and you can find out who she imprinted with! Also is there someone here for Kasey? Review.**


End file.
